Products of science
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: White Knight decides to distract Rex so he won't escape causeing more chaos and costing providence more money by releaseing a previously mind controlled geneticly altered girl to work with him. yup theres already a oc stroy brought to you by slowzombie co
1. Chapter 1

Providence dust off something confiscated from a mad scientist they stopped before the nanites but why well lets find out i really need to lay off the weed

"I don't see the point in this" Six said staring at the large tube

"Its a preumptive strike" White Knights said through a monotor

"Against" Six said with a question inflection.

"Rex breaks out to get things he wants so if we bring him something better than what he wants he'll stay nice and still" White Knight said folding his hands

"I see" Six said as he stareted typing codes into the computer

"I know you don't agree with this Six but i am not doing what you think" White Knight said drinking from his glass of milk

"Then please explain what it is i am not understanding" Six said continueing his work

"I am just putting two things in the same room and hopeing for the best" White Knight said as the tube opened "Besides i think they'll suit eachother rather nicely ther personalitys are compatabile"

"Aira is dangerous though" Six said remembering his run in with the deceptivly petite girl

"A little more muscle couldn't hurt and she has been deprogramed Six she is as normal as well Rex they'll be two freak peas in a pod" White Knight said smileing as the Skeletal tube depressurized

"I am doing this under protest" Six said finishing his work and watching it open

"Duely noted" White Knight said returning ot his work

-------------------------Rex's pov-------------------------------------

"What do you think this is about Bobo" Rex asked looking at his friend

"Beats me kid" Bobo said following Rex into the conference room

"Hello Rex" Six said greeting him in his usual way

"Mornin Six so whats so important" Rex asked scratching his neck

"You have a new partner" Six said leading them to lab

"New partner" Rex asked he begain picturing another agent like Six then a guy around his age

"There she is" Six said as scribbled onto her clipboard

"Wow" Rex said apprasing the girl noticeing that she had large rabbit ears that hung down almost touching her shoulders they seemed to be a slightly lighter shade of red than her hair the glint of metal caught his eye he s aw several stud ear rings he slowly scanned down her body and saw her tiny frame he noticed she wore a black leather choker spiked braclets and fingerless gloves her spaghetti strap tank top had a skull on it "She an evo like me" he asked to noone imparrticular

"No somthing different entirely" lifting one of her large ears and looking inside

"Whats an evo" she asked tugging her ear away

"Nanite infected humans that go crazy and wreck stuff" Rex said folding his arms "So if your not an evo what exactly are you then"

"I don't know" she paused

"Aria is the end result of a madmans genetic experimentation she was his only surviveing victim" paused looking at her to make sure she was fine

"He also invinted a mind controlling drug he pumped into her and his other victims sadly the formula was lost" Six said coldly

"Sadly" Rex said as he begain to wonder what might have become of him if this drug still existed

"Could have been usefull for interigation" Six said matter of factly

"Ookay" Rex said uncomfortably "So ugh you got any super powers"

"I hit things" Aria said pushing herself off the table

"Me too so how hard do you hit" Rex asked curiously

"Ask him" Aria said pointing at Six

"Very" Six said rubbing his side as if it hurt

"She kicked your but" Rex said not thinking anyone could beat Six

"No but i gave him a run for his money" Aria said scanning Rex as if she was sizing him up

"I am pretty sure that makes you a level twelve badass" Rex cheered suddenly looking at Rex "you got to tell me the story"

"Her puch grazed me and it shattered four of my ribs" Six said in a concise manner

"So your super strong huh" Rex said excitedly leaning down to look her in the face

"I guess" Aria said her tone passive but a mild amount of pride seemed to slip in with it

"Oh did i hear pride in there so your not a robot like Six" Rex said seeing a smile creep onto her face

"Come on lets go to the training ground" Rex said leading her off

"Knight was right they do seem to take eachother" Six said glad she hadn't tried to tear him apart

"Kids got him a crush" Bobo said looking at " Looks like you got some competion"

"I am just glad he found someone his own age" she said looking at six hoping he would get the hint he just turned and left

Hahah


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

**"Devil Aira" **_"angel Aira"_ "talking" narration

Rex breathed heavily gripping his stomach "Dang your fast" Rex gasped trying to catch his breath he coughed and saw a small amount of blood hit the ground "Thanks for pulling your punch" Rez wheezed haveing no doubt if she hit him with the full force of her punch he would have died.

"Being strong is useless if the enemy can dodge every hit you throw" Aria said smieling "Your welcome"

"Man thats gonna bruise" Rex said lifting up his shirt to see an already developing bruise on his stomach

"You have good instincts i felt you tense your stomach up" Aria said jabbing a few time into the air

"Hey there abs" Rex said standing up finally manageing to catch his breath

"There firm but you need to get a little more tone if you want them to do any good against my punchs" Aria said flexing her fingers

"I don't think three feet of solid steel could do me any good against those freight trains you call punchs" Rex said impressed with his new partners skills

"So how long have you been a providence agent" Aria asked flexing her hands

"Five years" Rex sighed "feel more like a tool though"

"a good looking tool" Aria said smileing at him

"So you like pieceings" Rex asked as he limped with her back to the livein quarters

"I guess i just thought they looked cool" Aria said pulling her ear to look at the silver stubs

"Your right they go well with your ears" Rex said resisting the urge to grab them himself

"I want a tatoo but i can't decide on what to get besides i been in the med station of here for five years" Aria said feeling herself grow hot

"So you decided where to put it" Rex said noticeing her staring at him "Whats a matter"

"Its a rabbit thing" Aria said looking away hoping it would help her resist the urge

"Want a carrot or somthing" Rex teased opening the door

"I assure you i am a carnivore" Aira said decding she needed distance between her and Rex fairly soon

"You were in the circus" Rex said his smile indicating he was jokeing

"I am really beat would you mind showing me to my room" Aira said yawning so she wouldn't offend him

"Yeah i bet you wore yourself out beating the crap outta me" Rex said looking thoughtfull "i don't were your rooms at we can find six i bet he'll know"

"Can we ask someone else you know i get the impression Six doesn't like me" Aira said trying to ignore he growing desire to touch him

"Six is like that with everybody" Rex said grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into a half hug "Don't take it personally"

"Right"Aira said as her body fought with itself **"Fuck him" **_"Control yourself you barely know him" **"we know enough get us some of that Tan muscled body" **"That is tempting" _"Stop it" Aira mumbled

"What you say" Rex said looking at her

"Ow i was just thinking aloud" Aira said blushing

"He should be here soewhere" Rex said looking in Six's private training room

"What did i say about knocking" Six said stepping into the hallway

"I just wanted to ask you where her room was" Rex said gesturing toward Aira

"Next to yours" Six said closeing the door behind him

"Cool" Rex said smileing dumbly "Hey do you like video games" Rex asked excitedly

"I never played any" Aira said hideing her distress **"Hell yeah easy acess to a sweet chocolate love" **_"We need therapy" _**"Sexually therapy" **_"Do you twist everything into an inuendo" _

"Come on then" Rex said pushing her forward

"Okay okay" Aira said wishing she her room had been farther away **"Forcefull i like it" **_"Everything gets you hot and bothered" _**"Not true i don't like pain" **_"One thing is not a real good defense" _

"Sorry its just i thought i had it bad" Rex said leading her into his room

Hahaha another chap


End file.
